Over the recent years, golf clubs capable of replacing shafts have been proposed in response to user's requests. The shaft is replaced for varying a flexure by replacement with another shaft having different hardness. However, when replacing the shaft itself for varying the flexure, there arises a problem of increasing a cost. Such being the case, there is proposed a golf club (the publication of Japanese Patent No. 5447141) capable of varying the hardness without replacing the shaft.
To be specific, this golf club is configured to enable adoption of a first mode of fitting the shaft directly to a hosel of a golf club head, and a second mode of fitting the haft after increasing a length of the hosel (which will hereinafter be termed also the “hosel length”) by fitting a cylindrical extension member to an aperture of the hosel. With this configuration, the hosel length can be varied, and hence deflectability of a front end of the shaft can be varied without changing the shaft itself.